Cute Is What She Aims For
by KunochiGeek
Summary: A one shot song fic for the pairing of KakuSaku. Was going to continue you into, but decided to leave it as a one shot )


_And Here Is My Other Little End Of Summer Treat That Proudly Only took MY A Couple Of Hours To Write, Its A KakashiXSakura Fic, I Adore This Paring, Even Though It Will Never Happen T.T This Song Is Also A Song That I Am In Love With, well I'm In Love With The Band In General But Hey :P The Song Is Newport Living By Cute Is What We Aim For._

**Newport Living**

The sun was spread warmly across the afternoon sky; it gave the world a peaceful feel. To most it was just another beautiful day, but to those who cared it was the signal to end summer. The days to follow would slowly fade from its sun blazing days to become cool windy ones. There would be no more sun burn or ice cream, only woolly scarves and hats. One of the few people who cared was currently sitting on a bench, in one of the many parks, watching people go by. She loved to watch the leaves change colour, but autumn meant the end of her holiday, it meant having to go on missions once again, her team always took this time off and soon she would have to face them again. She sighed at the thought and brushed strands of her long pink hair away from her face, her pink hair made her known throughout the village, along with her burning emerald eyes and somewhat of a reputation. People just didn't understand her means and that lead them to misunderstand her, that's probably why Sasuke and Naruto haven't made contact with her over their break, they believe the rumours they hear about her, some friends, they don't even think about talking to her about it. They always assume the worst of her and never take her seriously. They don't treat her like a team mate, a friend, or a ninja, they treat her as a women, they treat her like she is less than a women in fact.

_Everyone's a let down_

_It just depends on how far down they can go_

She once again let a sigh escape her lips as she felt the temperature dip slightly as a breeze, it would soon be time to go to work, work away from work anyways. Sakura never liked doing nothing, she had to keep herself busy, that's how she had always been, she was restless in a way. She had tried taking up shifts at the hospital, but Tsunadi had banned her from doing so, no missions or hospital work, nothing to do. Sure she enjoyed the break from the stress, but she needed excitement, something extreme and thrilling that could get her adrenaline pumping and she knew how to get it, although that was what started the problems between her, Naruto and Sasuke and the village in general.

A small blonde child dressed in an oversized red jumper smile at her as she past by her, walking along with her mother, the child giggled, "Look mommy, she's really pretty". The mother looked at women in question and scowled, "Don't look at her, she's not a nice person". The child gave a confused looked before the mother dragged her off as quick as her stumpy legs could take her in the tight trousers she wore, she graced Sakura one last glare before she disappeared.

Sakura chuckled deeply as she watched the old wife finally disappear, that's what you get for being beautiful. Sakura smiled softly and stood up and dusted of her tight red dress that seemed to cling to her curves and leave very little to the imagination. Its strapless design made her bust seem bigger, even though it was a decent D cup and it came to mid thigh to exaggerate her long creamy legs. To top off the seductress look she had going she wore satin red stilettos to give her more height and more sex appeal. She was dressed to kill as she began to walk towards a new bar that would give her new possibilities. She had decided tonight it would be the east district that would give her the excitement that she needed, it was one of the roughest places to go, with pub brawls and the amount of prostitutes that walked the streets didn't help. In all her 18 years of living she had never felt such thrill walking down the streets of the east side, the amount of lustful looks she got as she swayed her hips in a seductive manor as she walked like a model, perfectly, with no faltering, she did have perfect chakra control after all, walking in heels was no problem with her talent. Her red lips held a smirk that made her look dangerously beautiful as her daring eyes searched the names of the bars that seemed the be alive with music, she could feel that tonight was going to satisfy her need for thrills.

Her eyes landed on the one she deemed worthy of her presences. The scarlet wench. Someone had just been thrown out the door by a huge lug of a guy, 6ft, bald and built, this place screamed to her as loud as the bouncer screamed the unconscious guy not to come back. She licked her lips and her smirk increased as she strutted towards the place, ready for action. She giggled as she passed the bouncer who ogled her openly as she brushed past him straight to the bar. The attention was always the same, she was a women so the supposedly had a right to see her goods, she laughed mentally, 'oh how wrong they are'. "Apple Jacks", her voice was husky as she ordered her poison for the night from the gruff looking bartender of gave her a wink and went off to prepare her drink, this was how it always started, she gave it until she had half her drink gone until any man dared to talk to her, or try it on with her. Men had rules that way, they needed to women to been somewhat intoxicated to make it easier to get them out the pub and into their bed, shame none of them knew that Sakura had been taught how to drink from the best and could drink any man under the table.

She chuckled as the tall glass was placed in front of her, her throat tingled in anticipation for the cold liquid that would taste strong and yet strangle sweet. She lifted it to her lips and took a gentle sip from it and sat the glass back down as she licked the remaining liquid from her lips. Her body tingled slightly as she welcomed the alcohol. She grinned and drank some more and repeated the same action when she sat the glass back down.

Someone cleared their throat behind her, it was a man, the deep throaty sound confirmed that, she looked at her glass, half empty. she smirked and slowly turned her head around to examine the man as she rested her head on her hand, while her arm was being safely supported by the bar, she looked at him through half lidded eyes in a seductive manor.

"Hello beautiful", he grinned, he looked sort of like Sasuke, dark eyes, dark hair, pail complexion and who could forget that pompous attitude that seemed to radiate from him.

She chuckled in a husky manor at the thought of her friends finding her in a place like this. "Hi", she replied as she extended the one plural word a little longer. She was going for the non talkative type, all guys had different types, she had learned this at a young age, it was just up to her to find this guys type.

His grin somehow got bigger and he took a seat next to her and ordered two more drinks, so the quite one was his type, she smirked subtly as she traced his facial features with her eyes very carefully, trying to remember who he was, if she knew him that was. 'Kano? Kon? Kero?', she couldn't put a name to his face, she mentally frowned.

"The names Koru and what might you name be miss beautiful?".

Sakura smirked, she knew who her was now. "Sakura", she whispered as she looked at him with daring yet shy eyes as she moved closer to him, "my name is Sa-ku-ra", she smiled devilishly.

_In every circle of friends there's a whore_

_The one who flirts_

_And does a little more_

_But who's to say?_

_This is a social scene anyway_

He was so trying to get her drunk, the idiot. After ordering more of what the were already drinking, they went on to sake and now he had 'convinced' Sakura to do shots, after she 'tried' to deny him the pleasure of buying her more drinks.

Sakura giggle as she blushed slightly, "would you excuse me just a second Koru? I need to go powder my nose", she let another giggle pass through her ruby red lips that Koru's eyes kept focusing on.

"Of my little cherry blossom", he grinned at the nickname he had given her, like no one had thought of that one before, "Off you go, but hurry or I'll get lonely", he winked at her as she stood up, giggling and walked towards the ladies toilets.

As she walked she realised that there was a familiar chakra in the room, a strong, kind aura coming from it, but it seemed to give of something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She shook her head lightly as she walked with her hips swaying, if it was someone that knew her they would come to her. She entered the toilets quickly and gave out a un lady like grunt when she confirmed no one was present. The night had gone on with stupid flirting as the guy bought her more and more alcohol, trying to act drunk was harder than in seemed. She quickly grabbed some makeup from her clasp purse and applied light blusher to her cheeks to make it seem like a subtle blush that would allow her to seem like she was tipsy at least, the next stage would be easier, she grinned a the thought and replaced her makeup, fixed her hair and dress and left with a slight sway in her steps. When she left the room she saw her target talking with some guy about her, they thought she was easy, she laughed mentally, if only they knew she could lip read.

"Koru-Kun", she said slowly in a deep voice, "I want to dance."

Koru lost his grin for a second before he replied the obviously tipsy girl, "Then go dance", he leaned towards her, "I like to watch". His grin was worse than how Naruto would grin before screaming 'Believe it!"

Sakura giggle and ok as she strutted towards the dance floor and took one last look at him before she started swaying her body in time with the music, it was some sort of R'n'B music that made you want to grind in to the guy your dancing with and go all dirty dancing on his ass, but her guy for the night couldn't dance, she giggled at the thought, what a dick, she would just have to dance by herself then.

The beat of the music was easy enough to follow, just a basic beat really. She started with gentle hip swaying until she got into the music and she was moving her entire body with running her hands up and down her body. Dancing was easy for Sakura, Ino had made sure she knew how to dance when they were younger, she just modified it as she grew older.

Sakura could feel eyes watching her dance and she was loving the attention, she laughed as she smirked while continue her sensual dance.

_And everybody wants to explore the new girl_

_Caught up in her own hard liquor world_

_But liquor doesn't exist in my world_

_But liquor doesn't exist in my world_

"Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura raised a sleek pink brow as she heard the whisper right next to her ear as she felt two strong hands on her hips, now that was unexpected. She knew it wasn't Koru's voice, this one was deeper. More seductive, it even rivalled her own voice, she smirked and tried to spin around but the strong hands held her in place. 'Hmmm? A mystery man that knows me? Well he has the same chakra I was sensing earlier, might as well give him some fun', Sakura's smirk increased as she let her hands snake up and wrap them around his neck and danced in to him, grinding a little as she moved. He growl and tightened his grasp on her hips, "you're one for playing games Sakura".

Sakura chuckled huskily, "I'm afraid you are the one who seems to be playing games since you know my name but I don't know your own name, care to tell me?". Sakura gave another grind as she continued to dance to the music.

He chuckled darkly in her ear and made Sakura shiver, "but I'm not playing the game of a tease my little cherry blossom", as he finished that he let his hands run up and down her sides, caressing them and rubbing them sensually, Sakura shivered in his touch, she had to stop his teasing, not only because she was melting to his touch but because it was going to jeopardise her little mission.

"You're right", Sakura spoke in her seductive husky voice, "then lets stop playing games". As she said that she stopped dancing and stood still, "I already have someone waiting on me, in case you didn't notice", she giggled as she heard him growl.

"Oh but I did notice Sakura, but I want you to tell me what it is that's your doing exactly", as he whispered that against her ear he spun her around.

Sakura froze in place. Why was he there, why was he dancing with her, why did he still have his hands on her hips? She allowed herself a moment to retain her posture before she smirked, "Kakashi."

"No sensei?", he matched her smirked with his own hidden one.

She looked him over, his black skin type top that went into a mask showed his muscles clearly as he had a dark green shirt hanging over it, he wore matching black jeans and black boots, all in all, he look gorgeous, totally good enough to eat, especially the way his hair seemed to follow the upward angle that his hiate had to cover his eye. "you stopped being my sensei a long time ago", she concluded.

"Fair enough Sakura, but I'd like to think that we would still be close after we all went through so much", he was watching her intently with his dark eye.

"Sure, why not Kakashi, but right now I'm busy so lets catch up another time", she smiled sweetly which only made her look devious in the dress that hugged her.

"Sakura", he groaned, he saw right through her act, "What's going on with you? I've heard things that I didn't think were true, but seeing you here, dressed like that makes it harder to doubt"

"then don't doubt it", she spoke clearly as she leaned in to his ear, "believe what you what to believe", she chuckled deeply as she let him go and swayed back the awaiting Koru who was currently glaring as Kakashi.

"who was that?" he demanded.

Sakura giggled, "I don't know, he thought he knew me". Koru looked at her with an unconvincing glare. "I though it was Koru-Kun at first coming to dance with me", Sakura pouted at him and his facial features softened, "lets have another drink", Sakura giggled.

Koru poured the tipsy girl another drink as he growled towards where Kakashi was no longer standing.

_And if you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have them_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie_

Sakura mentally sighed, Kakashi had nearly ruined it for her, that was too close. She took a gulp of the new liquid in her glass and mentally laughed, he had got stronger sake while she was dancing and boy was this stuff strong, she may have to finish this quickly. She finished the rest of the cup and licked her lips seductively, "Koru-Kuuuun", she slurred perfectly, "I feel a liiiiittle bit tipshy", she giggled.

Koru grinned, "well we should get you home then", he stood up and left a nice some of money on the bar for the drinks and put an arm around the 'drunk' pink hair beauty, "Ups-a-daisy". Koru helped to get her to her feet and began to lead her out of the bar, before they reached the door, however, he signalled the man he was talking to earlier and he soon followed them.

Sakura never realised how cool it was outside until the gentle night breeze caressed her skin, she smirked in a drunken manor, it was about time for the excitement. She could hear Koru mumble something about showtime and she prepared herself as he took her round a corner a couple of blocks away from the bar, it lead to a dead end.

Sakura gave him a confused look, "Koru-Kuuun?". Sakura was suddenly pushed against the wall by Koru and a giggle escaped her lips, "what are you doing?"

"shut up bitch", Koru grinned evilly, "Me and my buddy are going to have some fun with you and you aint' going to do anything about that you hear".

His so called buddy had finally caught up to them and was grinning in the same manic way Koru was. He chuckled, "she sure is a beautiful, shame we're gonna have to waste her".

Koru grabbed Sakura by the neck and pulled back his hand in a punching gesture, "If you scream we'll make it hurt more, so be a good girl and shut up", his fist came speeding towards Sakura's face, but she didn't flinch and just before it reached her, her hand grabbed it automatically. Koru looked shocked.

Sakura grinned and laughed manically, "I never thought you would bring a friend Koru-Kun", she spoke darkly, "but that makes it more fun".

Koru's friend went to punch her out of shock, but Sakura moved her head to the side so he punched the wall she was pinned against, his knuckles made a horrible cracking sound as he screamed in pain. Sakura then pulled Koru's hand in a quick jolt and sent him into one of her head buts, he staggered back looking at her with wide eyes, "what the fuck-" he didn't have time to finish what he wanted to say as Sakura ran towards him, jumped in front of him and kicked his jaw upwards and allowed him to fall back and hit his head of the ground. Sakura watched waiting for his next move, but it was then made clear to her that the fall had rendered him unconscious. Sakura tutted, "no fun".

"Then how about having fun with us?" a gruff voice called from the entrance of the alley way.

Sakura looked up and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a rather large group of men in front of her, with Koru's friend hiding behind them. 'He must have called them when I had my attention on Koru'.

Sakura looked at them all, one by one and laughed, "shit".

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

It was an all out brawl and Sakura was loving every single second of it. There were kicks and punches flying everywhere, some hitting, some missing and some ended up in between. She knew something like this would happen, she did have a good feeling at the start of the night. She was, however, thrown of by Kakashi's appearance and was slightly worried he would interfere but he hadn't, he had probably took her unspoken advice for him to go home. Sakura was letting her mind wander and allowed one of the brutes to land a punch square on her cheek, she recovered quickly and laughed darkly as she gave him a swift uppercut and sent him in to some trash cans and then returned to her bloody fight before her.

She loved the feeling when she was fighting, nothing else could compare to it, that's why she went through all that trouble, to find guys with multiple charges against their names with big groups that helped them from being sent to jail. They always provided the best fights. She grinned as she managed to kick another in the gut and wind him.

Not one of her friends dared to ask her what it was she was doing, they just saw it all from a strangers point of view, an outsiders look. They believed the rumours of her going to different bars every night a sleeping around and getting beaten by every guy she slept with because she was a masochist, she laughed loudly at the thought as she was kicked in the side as she blocked a kick to her face.

Maybe she was someone just out to find someone to put her through pain, 'no chance', Sakura grinned as she head butted the person in front of her. She just loved to fight and to prove that she was stronger than all the pathetic men that think they control women.

She groaned as two of the punks punched her the stomach at the same time while she blocked two other guys. She glared as she saw them smirk triumphantly, "lucky hit boys", she spat as she ran and tackled them both to the ground and started punching them both in the face. She felt the remaining men come up behind her and she rolled forward and jumped up ready to spin around and start fighting and terrifying them with her wicked ways in brawling when she came face to face with the scarecrow himself.

Kakashi raised a brow at her waiting for a explanation. He shook his head at her blank expression and focused on the men running towards them, he swiftly lifted up his head band and revealed his own sharingan scarred eye, all the men suddenly froze and then fell to the ground. He turned his attention back to the bloodied up Sakura, who really need to get out of her now ruined dress, "well?".

_The social scene where she gets her fix_

_Has been broken since '86_

_Now just look at that social clique_

_Do you really wanna be a part of it?_

_Let's not let us forget_

_Where she gets the habit_

_She gets the pills from her skills_

_She gets the skills from the pills_

_And just look at that clique_

_Do you really wanna be the star of it?_

They walked towards Kakashi's flat with Kakashi's shirt wrapped around Sakura to shield her semi-exposed body from the peering eyes of the world around them. Sakura subconsciously wrapped it tighter around her frame to steal Kakashi's lingering heat and smell from it, she had never noticed that Kakashi smelled slightly of peppermint before, he always had that outside, forest smell to him, like pine, but only now when she could smell his shirt did she notice the hint of peppermint that lingered, it made her feel safe and calm.

Kakashi just watched her from the corner of his eye as the walked in silence to the closest flat, which happened to be his. Sakura needed proper clothing and he wanted an explanation for her behaviour. He mentally sighed with relief, he had worried that the rumours of Sakura sleeping around were true when he saw her tonight. He had left Genma with a group of women when he had spotted her on the dance floor dancing in a not to appropriate way for her sensei to see, well ex-sensei. It was strange to see her dressed like that for him, he hadn't seen her in a while, to many month long missions, he had been keeping himself busy after team 7 didn't need him as a sensei anymore. At first they did go on missions together, sometimes all four of them and sometimes only two of them, but they did stay in touch, but ever so slowly they began to separate from each other. It had been around 15 months or so since he had last saw Sakura, although he had heard great things about her missions and work at the hospital, it wasn't until he came back from a 4 month mission in the sand that he had started to her of the rumours of her sudden change in behaviour. He had tried to meet up with her when the hokage put him holiday, but she was hard to get a hold of, 'that was one of the reasons we drifted apart after all', he thought. He did manage to see Naruto once of twice, but he always went into a nervous mode when the subject of Sakura came up and wouldn't tell him anything. It seemed that Naruto and Sasuke had drifted apart from Sakura also, well that's how it seemed to Kakashi as an outside party. It was shame since they got so close after the multiple number of incidents with Sasuke.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi as an almost silent sigh escaped his lips, he was clearly in deep thought, he would never let anyone hear his inner turmoil through sighs or emotions shown through his eyes. He was Kakashi that master of façade, he didn't let you know if he was thinking or not, 'must be losing his touch', Sakura looked at him softly. He still looked as young as he did when they first met, still as good looking as ever with the outline of his strong jaw and his gorgeous dark eye that contrasted completely with his sharingan scarred one, time had clearly been on his side. His dark eye still held that tiny wrinkle showing that he enjoyed smiling in a teasing manor, they had learned that when they were younger, he was always so kind to them. She smiled a little at the memories of team 7, oh how things had changed. Herself, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi barely talked any more, team 7 was no more in terms of how it had been, so it would be no more entirely. Sakura had been considering taking up a teacher job at the academy along with her work at the hospital, it would completely sever her ties with her two male friends though, she wasn't sure if she wanted that, then again they had forsaken her for quit some time now, believing rumours rather than her. Sakura's face scrunched up with disgust at the boys actions towards her, they were the closet thing she had to family after her own had disowned her for pursuing a ninja career, not that she would tell them any of that, she had no intention of trying to gain pity from them, plus her problems weren't as worse as their own.

As Sakura screwed up her face Kakashi had been pulled away from his own thoughts as he focused on her face, she was clearly pulled away from reality into her own thoughts, exactly how he was only moments previous. He examined her face carefully, she had become so beautiful since he first started training team 7. Sure when she was 12 she had a cute charm around her, but her Sasuke obsession gave her a more creepy feel, but as that developed into true love and then eventually passed she became cuter. Now she the very definition of beauty as she stood before him, fully grown up. Although at that moment she was bruised with blood stains over her, some her own and other stains the blood from those involved in the brawl and yet she still look gorgeous. Her skin was like pale ivory with pink tainting her cheeks lightly, her lips still scarlet red, contrasting perfectly with her pale skin and complementing her unusual hair colour as her hair sprawled long and wild around her shoulders. But just looking over her appearance brought him back to the rumours and how he found her in the bar and followed her outside and into the brawl. She had acted completely intoxicated, but when he saw her start the fight it was clear then that it was all an act, he just couldn't figure her out.

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

Sakura wrapped the towel tighter around her body as she stepped out into Kakashi's bedroom. The temperature difference hit her immediately as she stepped on to the soft carpet and shivered. She searched the dark room to see if Kakashi was still there, but all that could be seen was neatly folded close folded on the bed, clearly waiting just for her and after getting out of that wreaked dress they looked so welcoming. She walked towards them slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the temperature of the room, it wasn't cold, but just much cooler than the condensation filled bathroom she had just came from.

She examined the clothes he had left her, a plain white shirt, black boxers and black sweats. Sakura wondered if this was what he wore when he was at home relaxing, but then again Kakashi was never at home, he was like her and kept himself busy. She smile slightly at the thought of him without his mask on chilling about the house, maybe if they were different people he would be like that, but they were ninja's of the hidden leaf village, they didn't have normal lives.

Sakura began to towel dry her body and dress in the clothes Kakashi had kindly provided her, she slipped on the boxers and then shirt and laughed quietly as she caught her reflection in the mirror, if Naruto or Sasuke saw her right now they would think that she had something going of with Kakashi. With that thought a strong knock at the door broke her from her train of thoughts.

"Sakura?", Kakashi's slightly muffled voice could be heard a the other side of the door, "Can I come in?".

Sakura laughed, "only if you want to cant me indecent".

Kakashi paused for a second, most likely trying to figure out if she was joking or not, before he spoke up again with a chuckle, "some how I don't think you could be any more indecent than you were earlier".

Sakura smirk daringly, "If you're sure come in then".

Silence met her dare and she smirked more, she didn't think he would try and enter when he didn't know if she was truly joking, she was confirmed when she heard his voice again after what seemed like a good five minute pause, even though it couldn't have been any longer than a minute. "You're clearly joking", he wasn't asking, just confirming with a somewhat amused tone.

Sakura grinned, sat down on the bed, crossed her legs and thought of her reply quickly, "sure". She bit her bit slightly as she waited and watched the door open and she saw Kakashi walk in, look at her and stop.

Kakashi looked over her, his shirt had slid of one of her shoulders, revealing the smooth skin of her neck and part of her chest completely. Her legs were on complete show as his black boxers stopped a little higher than her dress did. She looked graceful, sexy and much like a seductress the way she had placed herself on his bed, he was speechless.

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have them_

_If you lie you don't deserve to have friends_

_If you lie_

Sakura was on her way to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke in the hokage tower to receive the first mission after their long holiday. Sakura was feeling a sense of relief and annoyance over the whole thing, finally she would be able to take on a mission that tested everything she knew as a ninja and do something that would thrill her more than the bar brawls she had been reduced to. However, she would have to put up with Naruto and Sasuke's awkwardness. She sighed dramatically as she saw the tower come into view. She tried to think on the positive side, work, fighting, no more holidays. She grinned. Screw Naruto and Sasuke, she needed the work and the excitement that came with it.

Before Sakura had realised she was standing in front of the large red double doors that hid the Godaime herself away from the village. Sakura grinned as she pushed the door open to reveal her old sensei and boys from team 7, minus Sai of course.

"Sakura-Chan", Tsunadi greeted her with a stern tone.

Sakura frowned slightly, her tone showed clearly that something was wrong. "Something wrong Tsunadi?", Sakura had dropped the suffix to her teachers name long ago after Tsunadi had Sakura everything she could.

Tsunadi clasped her hands together and rested her chin on them in a delicate manor, she sighed, "I'm afraid that I don't think that it's in your best interest to be back on missions so soon…I've heard…things".

Sakura's initial reaction showed her shock completely as her face dropped and her eyes widened for a second before she scowled and glared at the two silent team mates who refused to look at her. "And what exactly are these things that you've heard", Sakura spat out the words as she looked towards Tsunadi again.

Tsunadi cleared her throat to try and lighten the atmosphere, "It doesn't matter just that I'm worried about you".

"What are these things that you've heard", Sakura growled grinding her teeth together to try and hold her anger in.

"…Just about…relationship issues that you're having with…men".

Tsunadi avoided eye contact as Sakura began to take deep breaths and clench and un clench her fists. Her frown was fixed as she glared intensely at Tsunadi. "What?!", she bit out harshly, unable to keep her anger contained, she was slowly losing it and they were going to feel her wrath.

Naruto finally looked up at her with a panicked expression, "Sakura-Chan, we're just worried about you, that's all. We just think it would be better for you to stay off from missions until you got your nymphomania under control".

That was it. Sakura snapped as she screamed and threw a chakra filled punch into the Hokage's table, it splintered instantly and exploded around the room, "Nymphomania?!", Sakura screamed, "You fucking clueless bastards!". Sakura clenched her teeth to stop herself punch one of the two men in the room, "Stay the fuck away from me", with that she spat on the remains of the table in disgust and left for some much needed anger control.

_Everybody is a let down_

_It just depends on how far down they can go_

Sakura panted heavily as she tried to control her breathing. She let out a blood-curling roar and threw her fist into the ground below her and shattered the earth below her, she jumped quickly out of the way to avoid being pulled down by the rubble. She landed sluggishly away from the wreak and leaned against a tree to try and catch her breath. She grunted and wiped the sweat from her brow before she crouched down and gripped the tree and began pumping the rest of her chakra into her arm as she strained and starting pulling the tree free from the ground.

"Come on Sakura", She growled loudly to herself as she managed to release the tree more and more from the ground it was deeply rooted into. "fuck", she shouted loudly as she pulled it free from the ground and staggered back slightly trying to balance herself with the tree in her hands. She breathed slowly and braced herself, she gave out a might cry as she swung the tree round as quickly as she could and let it go to smash through another tree and then another couple behind that one. The trees toppled down on top of each other, bringing some other trees down along with them. Sakura gasped for air as she fell to her knees, she had used all the chakra she had in her, not an ounce remained and she could feel the strain on every part of her body. She had ran straight for a secluded part of the forest surrounding Konoha and started smashing it up with her chakra filled attacks. She had been there since this morning and now it was pitch black, who knows what time it was. "Fucking…bastards", Sakura heaved the words as she took in ragged breaths.

Suddenly she felt a chakra somewhere behind her, 'shit'. She was in no condition to fight if she needed to, 'fuck'. She tried to move slightly, but found it harder than she had previous thought, she was stuck there waiting, waiting to find out if this person was an ally or an enemy. Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for the presence to get closer and then when it was close enough for her to recognise her eyes snapped open.

"What have you done to yourself", the deep voice spoke behind her with concern lacing the masculine sound, "what am I going to do with you?"

Sakura sighed softly as she felt his arms wrap around her body in a tight embrace, "There's nothing you can do, I'm a hopeless case".

He chuckled and slowly picked her up as he place an arm around her knees and one on her back, he paused for a second and adjusted her when he stood up so his arm was know under her knees instead. Sakura rested her head against his shoulder and looked up at him as he spoke softly to her, "you're not hopeless, just careless", she smiled and reached up and stroked his wild silver hair, "Let's go home Kakashi".

Kakashi merely nodded as she fell unconscious against him and took off back to Konoha. He sighed softly, this women cause him so much trouble, but he understood completely. Tsunadi had called for him to go find her, he had walked in to the room to see the shattered table, a stressing Tsunadi and a guilty looking pair of teens. Kakashi had to shake his head when he saw them all and told them he would get her when she had calmed down.

It had been obvious for Tsunadi to call Kakashi because everyone had saw that they had got close again. After that incident at the bar a few weeks ago Kakashi and Sakura had started their own little secret relationship. He smiled at the thought, she had trusted him completely that night and then in the morning after he made her breakfast she explained everything to him about how she had found the need for excitement and she found that in fighting, but she only fought the men she had seen in the Hokage's records, the ones who committed crimes but couldn't be sent to jail because they had gangs protecting them. He laughed so much when she had told him he fell of his chair, everyone thought she was selling her body or having sex with strangers for shits and giggles. He told Sakura that he didn't believe the rumours in the first place but when he saw her he did doubt her innocence a little, Sakura then started laughing at him.

They had it great, only Sakura still went out to smash so bad guys faces in and her friends assumed the worst. Kakashi had been the only one to trust her and listen to her and even love her too. He looked down at the sleeping women in his arms and kissed her lightly on her forehead, he loved her more than any one could comprehend and he wouldn't let her be hurt again. Tsunadi, Naruto and Sasuke knew they had made a mistake, Kakashi just hoped they would try and talk to Sakura before something worse happened. He chuckled at the thought of Sakura taking out her anger on Sasuke next time as he entered the village and sped of towards his apartment, which they were currently sharing in secret.

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

_You are a sell out_

_But you couldn't even do that right_

_So your price tag has been slashed_

_And now you're chillin' on a half priced clearance rack_

* * *

_I tried So Hard To Shorten It at Bits Cause I thought It Was Being Dragged Out A Little To Long Between Lyrics But I think It Turned Out Nice. I diont Know What Song Will Be Next But It Will Be Another CIWWAF Song =] I hope You's Liked It, Please Review For Feedback._

_With Roses And Lilies _**Withered.**


End file.
